


Il est vivant !

by Saschka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Racontes-moi une histoire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saschka/pseuds/Saschka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki pose LA question que Mu redoute.</p>
<p>Ecris dans le cadre d'une fête des prompt de la commu LJ Hybridation spécial "Ecris-moi une histoire". Thème : de l'origine des Atlantes sans présence féminine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est vivant !

*******

\- Maître Mû ? Nos mamans à nous, où elles sont ?

Le Bélier en titre recracha fort peu élégamment sa gorgée de thé au visage de son ami du sixième qui, tout à sa méditation, ne s’en aperçu même pas. Mû n’aurait pourtant pas dû être si surpris de la question de son jeune disciple. Il l’attendait même depuis longtemps. Surtout avec le baby-boom post résurrection qui battait tous les records au sanctuaire depuis leur retour. Et pourtant, il n’avait pas pris les devants. Il avait laissé son côté lâche prendre le dessus sur sa raison et avait attendu la question, priant Athéna qu’elle ne vienne jamais. Mais elle était arrivée, sans qu’il ne puisse le prévoir, sans qu’il ne s’en doute. Comme les longs cheveux rouges, un beau matin, sur l’oreiller de son virginal compagnon…

Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Il aurait dû faire comme son propre maître l’avait fait avec lui et lui expliquer le secret de sa naissance quand il n’était encore qu’un petit enfant incapable de comprendre l’anormalité de son état. Mais c’était trop tard à présent et puisqu’il fallait y aller... Mû prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

\- Nous n’avons pas de maman, Kiki.

Le petit rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Comment ça… pas de… maman ? Bégaya-t-il en coulant un regard mi-méfiant, mi-choqué vers Shaka qui ne remarquait toujours rien.

Mû compris les doutes de son élèves et poussa un autre soupir. Voilà ce qu’il craignait. Kiki était suffisamment âgé maintenant pour voir dans l’origine de sa "naissance" matière à complexe, plutôt qu’une histoire parmi d’autres… Mais comment lui dire sans le perturber davantage qu’il était le fruit d’un rite millénaire Atlante consistant à donner vie à un mélange, modelé en forme de nourrisson, d’argile – rousse pour Kiki, mauve pour lui-même – de sang du « Père » et d’orichalque et que, de fait, il n’était pas si éloigné de l’armure qu’il convoitait ?

Mû aimait profondément son disciple, son « presque-fils », son héritier. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le bouleverser mais il se refusait aussi à lui mentir. Son regard fuit celui presqu’au bord des larmes de son cadet qui devait déjà s’imaginer des visions d’horreur de son maître pré-adolescent avec un ventre difforme souffrant les douleurs de l’accouchement. Les yeux mauves finirent par se poser sur un livre que Camus avait apporté quelques jours plus tôt et qu’il n’avait pas encore eut le temps de lire au petit Atlante. Après tout… Pourquoi pas ?

\- Kiki, viens par ici, je vais te lire une histoire. Ca s’appelle « le petit bonhomme en pain d’épice »…


End file.
